Fault and Assault
by Koganeiro
Summary: Five years ago Kiri went into Kumo's bedroom and did something that he "felt was out of his control". Now five years later, he and Kumo both pay the price. KirixKumo, oneshot, three endings


Wow. I finally found this. I started this months ago, back in December, in class. Then i tucked it away over tree weeks ago and didn't find it until yesterday or Thursday.

Either way, I'm finally glad I've gotten it up. Three different endings depending on how you want to read it. The first one was my first idea, then my last one, but the second one popped up in my mind as I wrote. I like all the endings personally, but you can choose which one is your ending.

Rated M for mild sexual scenes and rape.

* * *

He didn't really know what he was doing, or why. No, that was a lie, that was quite the opposite. But he felt it was beyond his control, like a moth to a flame, or two magnets to each other.

"Forgive me," he muttered, mostly to himself, as he opened the door.

"Hm? Who—?" the voice was cut off by a firm hand on his mouth, clamping down hard enough to make his jaw ache not lnog after. The door was shut and locked, making a small 'click' noise.

Thee white prince didn't struggle; Kumo had been taken off guard and was still recovering from the unpleasant surprise. It wasn't until his pants were off, and that his pants were being rid of that he realized what was going on. But by this time, he was pinned down to tightly to do much more than struggle under his predator's grasp.

Being completely naked under a stranger or was it a stranger? He couldn't tell in this level of darkness...) Made him feel very vulnerable, and it should have. His jaw ached, and he wanted to get away, or at least be able to cry out for help.

For some reason, this stuck a needle into his heart, hurt his emotions. It felt like his heart was a glass sculpture that had dropped onto concrete floor, with all the tiny fragments landing in different parts of his small body.

While mixed up in inner turmoil, Kumo hadn't noticed the other man undressing himself. Getting away seemed futile, the man on him was way too strong, but just lying there wasn't an option.

The younger of the two Misterian princes needed some way to identify the one abusing him, but the darkness was thick, and he (whoever 'he' was) refused to speak, grunt, or chuckle. No clues at all.

He gasped as he was grabbed roughly, uncomfortably. Tears sprung from his eyes, which were wide with shock. But the pain was nothing compared to when he was entered and invaded without warning or preparation.

It was rough, and incredible painful, but the thrusting went on and on. Salty tears leaked from his green eyes, and rolled down his cheeks and onto the bed.

Somewhere along the lines, he stopped trying to resist the sexual assault. He realized it was futile to get away, to call for help. Once the other had emptied himself inside him, he quickly dressed and left, leaving Kumo without his virginity, without energy, and feeling hopeless.

And Shiroi Kumo never told anyone

- - -

Five Years Later

Kumo watched as his older brother stuffed his face, chuckling lightly at the sight. After knowing him for over nineteen years, he got used to Kiri's eating habits.

Catching wind of him watching, the red Misterian stopped momentarily. "What are you starting at?!" he demanded, a noddle dangling from between his lips.

"Kiri... Don't talk with food in your mouth." Without a reply, the older brother went back to eating. "Sometimes, I can't help but wonder why your eating habits are like that."

"Food is tasty!" he sounded like he was protesting, and Kumo rolled his eyes to the answer.

"Occasionally I wonder why I ever fell in love with you."

"Hey!" Kumo smiled innocently to the reaction. "Yeah, well, me too," when his brother didn't give an answer, Kiri returned the smile, standing up.

"Aren't you going to finish?" his younger brother raised an eyebrow.

"I'm full."

"For once in your life, brothe–" he was cut off by the red Misterian's lips on his. There wasn't a protest when his older brother invaded his mouth, forcing him back a little. Kumo's cheeks turned pink as his lover held the position, playing around with his tongue.

"I'm surprised; after a whole year you still flush when I do that," Kiri smirked, pulling away.

"N-not my fault!" the white Misterian turned away, cheeks still as red as his brother's hair.

"Oh, little brother. Still so young, still so pure..."

"You said it like I'd still be pure, even if I tried not to be!"

"Good, that's how it was supposed to sound," Kiri replied bluntly. A little irritated with the statement, Kumo whirled around, grabbing Kiri's wrists. Everything was a blur for a moment, but the older of the two found himself on the table, pinned down by his forearms, and had a white lover on top of him, kissing passionately. Watching as Kumo blushed, Kiri was sure he'd stop at any moment. But he didn't.

Taking advantage of the situation, the older of the two easily switched their positions. His little brother gasped lightly as one of Kiri's hands found it's way underneath his shirt and gently caressed his chest, the other undoing his belts...

It was around that time that they both had a burning desire in them, and in their pants. The second prince started breathing heavily with his arousal. And the sudden exposure of air when his lover took off his shirt.

"No," Kumo took his red brother's hand as it grasped the top of his pants. "Not here.."

"Why not?"

"We're on a table, brother..."

"So?"

Kumo paused, "...What if someone comes in and sees us?"

Kiri grunted, getting up. "Fine," he wrapped his arm around Kumo's waist, holding him at his side, and carried them to his room just like that. Kumo should have been thankful no one saw them.

In the middle of undressing himself, Kiri froze. "Are you sure you're ready, little brother?" it wasn't like him to ask something so caring so often.

"...Yes..."

Kiri didn't waste a second after mouth engulfed his brother's, while he finished undressing him, revealing an erect and eager Kumo. Being white (innocent), the eagerness wasn't something that came everyday.

The younger of the who tensed as he was touched gently, even though he wanted it.

"Relax; it'll hurt more if you don't," Kiri warned, preparing his little brother. Kumo only nodded in reply.

Akai Kiri was usually one to go hard and fast in this situation, but greatly compromised for the sake of making sure his little brother didn't get hurt here.

Despite the gentleness and slowness of it all, the white one came several times before his brother did once. That was innocence mixed with a sex god, that was.

"Kiri, Kiri!" he loved to hear his little brother calling out his name like that. Of course, it did nothing more than encourage him. The redhead grunted as he came inside his brother, and embraced him.

"Kiri," the littler of the two heaved. It took a few more breaths before he could continue, "Kiri, I love you..." those five syllables sounded perfect, like the voice of the angel that Kumo was. He was so innocent, Kumo reminded Kiri of Yin. Aside from looking feminine, he was male, good, day time, light, nice, perfect...

"Love you, too, Kumo," he whispered with a genuine smile (for once)into his little brother's ear.

"I need to talk to you tomorrow," Kumo told him.

"Why not now, brother?" but the thin, white Misterian was already delicately asleep.

- - -

"Kiri, Kiri, wake up, " the Makenshi shook his big brother lightly.

"Mmmngh... What time is it?" the red-eyed male asked groggily, half-opening his right eye.

"Midnight, bu-"

"Ittouju, Kumo! You know not to wake me at this damn hour!" he rolled over, closing his eyes tightly.

"Nonono, Kiri, I really need to talk to you. It's important."

"Can't it wait until morning?!"

"No, because someone might hear then. Please, Kiri, it's very important..." Kumo pleaded of him, sounding almost upset.

"Yes, okay, just... give me a minute to wake up," his brother finally said, sitting up. The younger one helped him to wipe the sleep from his eyes. "Okay, tell me."

"I-I'm not really sure how to tell you this, but... I... I didn't lose my virginity to you..." he told Kiri nervously.

"You never told me you had a boyfriend before... Or girlfriend," he left the last part as an afterthought.

"I didn't..."

"Brothel?"

"No! Be serious!"

"I am!"

"No, I got... Raped.," Kiri got very wide-eyed, doing a convincing job of looking genuinely surprised. "I was raped..." he thoguht for a second. "Five years ago. I don't know who did it, and I didn't tell anyone–"

"Why the hell not?!"

"Be... Because... I didn't want people to think of me as impure..."

"Kumo, only an idiot would think of you impure if you were forced by a horrible person that just wanted some sex!"

"That's not true. People these days are-"

"I wouldn't have. Isn't that enough for you?

"And I also knew how angry you would get at whoever did it-"

"Damn right I am!" he interrupted, again. "Kumo, I promise when I find the bastard that raped you, I'll kill him!"

"Kiri," little brother Kumo embraced him tightly for the last time that night. "Thank you for understanding."

- - -

Shiroi Kumo woke up the next morning with a sneeze. For some reason, it was cold in the bed. It didn't take long to realize why; Kiri was missing. That made him blink his bright green eyes.

"Kiri?" he called out, sitting up. Still naked from last night's activities, he stood up. "Kiri, where are you?" he checked in the bathroom joined to his room. The red Misterian wasn't there. He checked under the bed (for some reason, Kiri liked sleeping under it instead of on it better), and still nothing. "Kiiiriii..."

Maybe Kiri had gone back to his own rom so that no one would be suspicious? Nah, that couldn't be it. Even now, as early-aged adults, everyone that lived in or worked at the palace knew that, more than often, they slept in each other's rooms like little boys.

As he stood up from looking under the bed, his eyes were laid one of the bedside table. On it was a white envelope with a bright green border that was simple, yet alluring. In large, fancy handwriting in the middle was his name in capital letters.

It was in his brother's handwriting.

"What's so important that he had to leave me a note?" he wondered aloud, opening up the envelope quickly.

The paper was read several times over until the words sank into his head.

"He was... The one who raped me?" though he felt angry and slightly betrayed, he put those thoughts aside. Kiri has run away.

Kiri was his brother, and his lover. They were connected at the heart. Maybe finding him wouldn't be too hard.

- - -

Word of his absence had gotten out, and several search parties had gone out to find the older prince. Of course, Kumo had insisted to look alone.

Naturally, he was the first one to find him. And only in an hour's time, no less.

The white Misterian rushed to his brother's side. His red eyes were frozen open, his breathing ceased long ago. Blood continued to gush from a wound that was made who-knows-when the older brother's chest run through by his own sword.

Kumo, even in panic and with tears in his eyes, he reached out and touched the larger hand. It was still warm.

Like tradition, as much as he thought it was gross, he put his mouth to Kiri's wound and gulped down several mouthfuls, leaving a coppery aftertaste in his mouths. (In their beliefs, if you drank the blood of a corpse whose body was still warm, they'd live on in you.)

First Ending

Hesitantly but swiftly, he pulled the red Maken out of his brother's corpse.

The words echoed in his head, 'I promise I'll kill the one that did that to you.' Kiri had kept his promise, but right now, Kumo would have rathered if he had broken it. He didn't care that his big brother had taken his virginity by force, right now all he wanted was his Kiri back.

Ending Two

"Kiri..." the white Misterian pulled the bloodied blade out of his brother's chest. "Why?" He didn't expect an answer. "Kiri, I wanted to be with you, forever... And I still do."

Without another thought, he quickly stabbed himself in the chest with Kiri's red Maken. Blood gushed, and he coughed some up, flinging it into the other corpse's slightly parted lips and slowly ran down it's throat.

Kumo fell, and his lips landed on his brother's for the last time, and forever.

Ending Three

"No, no, Kiri... You're really dead, no..." he kept whispering the word 'no' to himself softly for a long time. Minutes, hours, or maybe even days. He didn't know. Amidst his stuttering, the red Maken that his brother had killed himself with fell to the hard ground.

And, of course, he eventually snapped. "_NOOOOOOO!_" It was a yell to shake the planet, a blizzard starting to brew around the two princes. He grabbed the corpse beneath him, Kiri's head pulled to the white chest. "No one will ever keep us apart! Never!" things around them were rapidly being encased by ice. "We will be together— Forever!" the blasts of ice started to take over everything.

People watched from afar as ice started to sweep the lands at a terrifying rate. The source of this is something no one would ever see; a younger brother gone mad from anger and despair, embracing the bloody corpse of his older sibling, incased in a crystal of ice.

The world world waited for the freezing of time to come.


End file.
